<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever, I Will Love You by Elizabeth_Payne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288445">Forever, I Will Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Payne/pseuds/Elizabeth_Payne'>Elizabeth_Payne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Payne/pseuds/Elizabeth_Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas becomes sick with a terminal illness and writes Axel a letter before he passes away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever, I Will Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably the saddest thing I have ever written. Sorry for ripping your hearts out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas laid in bed staring out the window blankly. He lifted a cloth to his lips and coughed harshly, blood splattering against the handkerchief. All he could think about was Axel. He met the redhead six years ago and had hit it off ever since. </p><p>Roxas was walking home from school when he hit a wall. Well, not actually a wall, but a chest. The chest of a very tall person.</p><p>"Shit, sorry blondie. Didn't see you there," he had said, "name's Axel, by the way."</p><p>"Roxas." he muttered. After that, it was a series of random encounters, illegal activity and finally the beginning of their relationship. Roxas could only smile at the memory. Only laugh at all the times he had bailed Axel out of jail. </p><p>Two knocks at the door alerted him of a presence. Sora slowly entered the room, he was carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of soup and a glass of water with a bottle of pills next to it. </p><p>Roxas glanced at the bottle and looked at Sora. Sora smiled softly, "I know you say they don't work, but I'd rather have you take them and live a little longer." Roxas nodded once. Sora sat the tray in his lap, telling him the soup flavor. "Tomato soup, your favorite."</p><p>"Thank you," Roxas murmured after swallowing down two of the pills and taking a gulp of water, "Sora, will you hand me a pen and some paper, please?"</p><p>Sora looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Sure, but why?" Roxas shook his head before telling Sora not to worry about it. </p><p>Sora brought Roxas the items he had requested, setting them next to him on the hospital bed they had stationed in Roxas' bedroom. "Hey, Roxas, why hasn't Axel been by in a few months?" Sora questioned. </p><p>Roxas bowed his head before answering. "I don't want him to see me like this. I want his last memories of me to be good, not sitting by my bedside watching me die."</p><p>Sora straightened up quickly and said, "You're not gonna-" </p><p>"Sora, you heard the doctor. I don't have much longer." Roxas stated softly. "You don't know that! You could beat this!" Sora whimpered pleadingly. </p><p>Roxas scoffed. "Beat tuberculosis? Sora, that isn't going to happen. It's late anyways, get some sleep, okay? I love you, Sky." </p><p>Sora nodded slowly, the fight quickly leaving him. "I love you, too." he said before leaving the room, bringing Roxas' food tray with him.</p><p>Roxas knew he wouldn't see Sora again. He knew he was going to die that night, so he worked on a letter for as long as he could. He wrote his explanation, his love, his wishes. He wrote as much as he could before his strength gave way. </p><p>Roxas wrote for what felt like hours until he finally stopped. He reached into the nightstand by his bed and dug out an envelope and a stamp. He folded the paper and stuffed it into the envelope before sealing it shut, putting the stamp and address on and writing who it is addressed to. On a sticky note, he wrote, 'Please, mail this for me.' </p><p>Looking out at the bright moon and twinkling stars, Roxas whispered, "I love you so much, Sky."</p><p>He then fell asleep, only to never awaken. <br/>
----------<br/>
Axel awoke to the sun shining brightly on his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the time. 12:36. He heard the faint sound of Demyx's voice yelling 'mail call!' <br/>
Groggily, he got out of bed before stumbling into the living room where Larxene was sitting on the couch and Demyx gave him a letter. On the letter, it read 'To my beautiful Spark'. </p><p>With a furrowed brow, Axel opened the letter and began to read.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
  <em>"My</em> <em>dearest</em> <em>Axel Lea,</em></p><p><em>I'm sure you've wondered where i've been. Why you haven't seen me for quite some time. All I can say is, I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want you to see me looking so horrible. I wanted your last memories with me to be beautiful, something happy and something that would make you smile. I didn't want you at my bedside while I wasted away. I want you to know that you're special to me. You're the only one I wouldn't mind losing sleep for, the only one who I could never become tired while talking to, and the only one who crossed my mind throughout the day. You are the only one who can make me smile without trying, bring down my mood without the intention, and affect my emotions with every action you make. I could never find the words required to explain what you mean to me, but you're the only one who I am truly afraid of losing and the only one I want to keep in my life. I want you to be happy. Ax, I have, well I had tuberculosis. If you got this</em> <em>letter please know I am not the one who mailed it. You changed me into something serene. Do you remember when we first met? When you ran right in front of me? All the times I had bailed you out of jail? Of course you would, but do you remember our first kiss? When I had bailed you out for the third and final time and you stopped us in the middle of the ride with the moon shining highly and casting a soft glow upon us? When you lifted my gaze to yours and kissed me as gently as humanly possible? I do. Please  don't</em> be angry with me. I've wanted to see you so <em>badly. I just didn't want you to see how terrible I looked. I love you more than anything. I wish for your happiness. Please, move on from me. Find someone to love again. Do not stay on me. I ask that you do not forget about me. I knew I would love you the day I met you. You were my forever. I'm</em> <em>so sorry I couldn't be yours. Let your friends help you. Don't keep this to yourself. Stay safe, stay alive, stay you. I might have passed on, but my love for you is undying. I will love you forever. You are truly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so glad I</em> <em>did it. You will need friends to comfort you, do not hesitate to let them. I love you so much, my beautiful spark. </em></p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                <em>Love, Roxas.</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>
Axel watched as the letter fluttered to the ground, the eyes of his roommates locking on him. He began to breathe harshly, his hand covering his mouth and his eyes filling with tears. He fell to his and screamed. He screamed and cried and couldn't begin to catch his breath. He was barely able to register Demyx's voice shouting in his, in his ears. His hands on his shoulders shaking him harshly. Larxene had grabbed the letter and read it quickly. She set it on the coffee table before pulling Axel into a tight embrace, her eyes rapidly filling with tears. She told Demyx what had happened and everything seemed to have stopped. The house was silent except for the cries of the friends inside, larxene holding Axel in an embrace while Demyx held his hand, all three letting their grief pour into the room. </p><p>----</p><p>Sora had woken up and prepared breakfast only to find his beloved twin brother had passed during the night. </p><p>He entered the room with Roxas' food tray, a stack of pancakes, a glass of orange juice and a bottle of pills. </p><p>"Roxas," he called softly, "Roxas?" He set down the tray and shook Roxas' shoulder, tears quickly filling his eyes. "Roxas? Roxas!?" </p><p>The wind flowed heavily out, what had started as a bright, sunny day had become a day full of gray skies and thundering rain. It seemed as if the world was grieving as much as they were.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>